Shiba Miyuki
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Miyuki (司波 深雪) is one of the main characters of the light novel series "The Irregular in Magic High School". Prior to the first chapter of the light novels, she topped the entrance exam for First High School and is introduced as the Freshman Representative. The spin-off manga, "Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei", has Miyuki as the main protagonist, depicting her point-of-view in a timeline parallel to when the original manga started. Appearance and Personality Miyuki is described as a lovely, beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her. Her arms and legs are slim, slender without looking too unhealthy. It was mentioned by Mayumi that the number of perfectly symmetrical features in Miyuki was overwhelming to the point that "her confidence in herself wavered". Because of her openness, modesty, well-brought up manners and behavior, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance, Miyuki is popular not just among male freshmen students of their school, but also among females and upperclassmen. Her speech and movement patterns are completely different from Tatsuya's, something their deceased mother should be given credit for, a real Yamato Nadeshikois a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty".. As a Course 1 student and the best among her peers (possibility the best in the whole school as Mayumi and Mari admit no one in their school can match with her Magic Power while watching Miyuki vs Lina in Volume 9 Chapter 3), Miyuki doesn't discriminate against Course 2 students and befriends both Erika and Mizuki in a short amount of time. Miyuki has a slight mischievous side to her. She teases Mikihiko and Mizuki about the way they talk with each other in the middle of the war zone in the Yokohama Disturbance arc. She once acted over-affectionately with her brother in order to mess with Mizuki, Erika and Leo in Volume 2 Chapter 6 (It apparently had a great effect on Mizuki as she became completely lost in her dream world). However, she has been constantly revealed to harbour forbidden feelings for Tatsuya, even lamenting once on the fact that she was born as his little sister, clearly indicating that she wishes to have a romantic relationship with him. The thought of marrying another boy repulses and disgusts Miyuki. It is not a biological issue, so something like dancing was still acceptable. However, in Miyuki’s heart, the only one who was allowed to touch her is Tatsuya. The only one who could do as he wished with her was Tatsuya himself alone. Her love for her brother came to such extent that she would be willing to offer her heart and body to Tatsuya willingly. For her, "No matter if it was her body or heart, everything that she was belonged to Onii-sama." As a gifted magician and a candidate for the future head of the Yotsuba clan, she is used to and is even displeased with flattery and compliments since many of these are coated with a mix of jealousy, envy and malicious intent. However, she is always filled with bliss when Tatsuya complements her. Miyuki is extremely sensitive when it comes to her brother's whereabouts. She strongly dislikes the fact that people do not see her brother's real worth and states it occassionally, but she is often brushed off as being biased like in the earlier parts of Volume 1. In place of her brother, it is Miyuki who gets angry whenever people look down on Tatsuya. She also gets irked and jealous several times when girls crowd around Tatsuya, mostly due to her own feelings for him. While she can control her actions at times like this, she unintentionally reduces the temperature around her due to her inability to control her magic when she's agitated. (It isn't limited to her jealousy but instead whenever she has strong emotions. Evidence can be found in Volume 8 Chapter 6 when she tries to calm down in order to not "go causing a frost on the beach in Okinawa in the middle of summer"). Her birthday falls on the 25th of March, a month before Tatsuya's birthday. Background Miyuki is the daughter of Shiba Tatsurou and the late Shiba Miya, and is eleven months younger than her only brother Tatsuya. The siblings lived alone till up to volume 11 of the light novels( In volume 12, Minami joins them as Miyuki's other guardian). Yotsuba Main Articles: Yotsuba | Reminiscence Chapter : Miyuki is a descendant of the Yotsuba Family and was born with superior magical abilities. Due to this, she grew up a pampered child and was raised in a manner befitting one of the candidates to succeed the family's Head position sometime in the future. Unlike her brother, who was technically demoted from an heir to being a mere servant, Miyuki enjoyed the privileges a Yotsuba deserves. She is now the number one potential successor. : In Volume 8 of the light novel series, it is stated how unequally she and Tatsuya were treated by their family and relatives. The Reminiscence Chapter also showed how vastly different Miyuki's opinions and actions towards her brother were three years before the current timeline. Defense Battle in Okinawa (2092) Main Article: Defense Battle in Okinawa : When the Great Asian Alliance attacked Okinawa in 2092, Miyuki — along with her mother Miya and her mother's guardian, Honami— took refuge in the army's shelter but due to some conflict with the Left-Bloods, they were caught in a dire situation. Under the effects of Cast Jamming, they couldn't defend themselves; however, when the Psion waves weakened, Miyuki activated Cocytus and froze the souls of the men. : As a result, however, they were shot by the men's other companions. Almost dying, Miyuki was saved by Tatsuya who used his innate ability Regrowth for the first time. From that point on, Miyuki changed her attitude towards her brother and was shocked when she learnt about Tatsuya's emotions. Abilities Physical Abilties : Miyuki also received martial arts training from Kokonoe Yakumo, so it is stated that her frail frame belied her superb physical status. Magical Abilities : Miyuki excels in Speed and Freezing Magics, and boasts a very strong Interference ability. Her magic speciality lies in combat and suppression. Her Zone Interference is so strong that both Tatsuya and Angelina Sirius are barely able to wield their own magic, much less nullify Zone Interference. It was noted that she can wield Rank A magics at will. Currently, the limit of the number of targets that she can snipe with magic at the same time is 16. She can also wield basic Fluid Control magic. Oscillation-Type Magic Achievements Nine-Schools Competition - Year 1, AD2095 Icicle Destruction Miyuki participated in the Newcomer's Division and won first place after a magnificent match against Kitayama Shizuku. Mirage Bat She was initially registered for the Newcomers' Mirage Bat competition. But due to an accident befalling Mari, she was moved to the Official Division. In the Official Division, she was able to use the Flying-Type Specialized CAD that her brother made recently as Taurus Silver and claimed 1st place in the match by a large margin. Notes 'Trivia' *Some of Miyuki's spells (such as Inferno, Niflheim and Cocytus) is named after a certain place or aspect of the underworld or afterlife. *Miyuki's beauty has been emphasized and acknowledged by most of the characters in the series, both male and female, with some being enthralled and overwhelmed by the sheer level of her beauty. Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Yotsuba Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council